Just fans: Two worlds collide
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn are two English best friends who have loved Connect 3 and their music forever.. they finally see them in a concert, but will they ever meet them? Connect 3 are looking for their biggest non-screaming fans and the girls of their dreams.
1. Lovebug

_**A new story.. isn't it fabulous? Those of you that read my other stories know that I just love reviews, so please review, even if it's short.. it's my motivation.**_

_**So this is based on a dream, and in my dream I was Mitchie and Beth was Caitlyn.. we had our voices, but we looked like the characters.. it was confusing, but the dream rocked!**_

_**Anyway, in this, Camp Rock never existed.. **_

_**And sorry it's short, but I wanted some feedback asap!**_

Chapter One

**Mitchie**

It was 6.30am, 11th September, in England and it was cold. I sighed, getting out of bed, smiling at my Connect 3 posters.. today was the day me, and my best friend, Caitlyn, were going to see them in London.. sure it wasn't their first concert, but we had no idea about the one that had been in April.

"Mitchie are you up!?" My dad banged on my door. "The shower is free so get a move on."

"Coming." I groaned. Today was going to go by so slowly.. it was crazy!

**Shane**

"Where are my straightners!?" I said, searching my bag.

"Man, it's not even seven yet!" Jason groaned, hitting me with his pillow.

"We have a signing at the Disney Store later, remember!?" I went through my second suitcase and finally found them; time to sort out my curls.

"What is wrong with curly hair!?" Nate was already playing video games.

"I hate my curly hair!"

**Caitlyn**

School had been pretty simple, surprisingly. I walked towards the station where Mitchie was standing with her mom.

"Hey!" I ran over and hugged her. "How was your first day at college?"

"My English teacher is so boring.. you have no idea how slow today went by!" She sighed.

"Well only a few hours to the concert, so let's get on the train!"

"I can't believe it.. this doesn't seem real."

She was right, it didn't. We had known about the concert for just under a month, seen them on TV and heard their music.. we were going to see Connect 3 in concert! They were going to be a few metres away from us! My insides were screaming!

It still didn't seem real when we got to the Hammersmith Apollo. We walked towards our seats.

"O-M-G this is row N? We are really close!" Mitchie shrieked.

"Wow, we can see the stage really clearly!" I gasped, taking our banner out of my bag. I turned to Mitchie's mom, Connie. "Thanks Connie, this seats are awesome!"

"Girls, why don't we get a picture of you in front of the stage with your banner?" She suggested.

Mitchie grabbed one end and I took the other. We smiled as girls tried to read our 'Caitlyn and Mitchie have the Lovebug' banner. Perfect.

**Nate**

Our band were already playing our music when we walked onto the stage. I couldn't believe we had a sold-out concert.. our first English sold-out concert! I smiled, as did my brothers, as we walked to the front of the stage and began to sing.

Then I noticed a banner being waved around; it was huge and I laughed when I saw the bitchy girls behind the banner owners shouting at them.

I squinted, trying to read the banner. 'Caitlyn and Mitchie have the Lovebug.'

I smiled and pointed at it, making Jason wink at them. Like Shane was going to notice.. he was short-sighted, so he probably couldn't read it!

**Mitchie**

My insides were screaming

"Ahhh Nate and Jason just noticed us!" I shrieked, putting down our banner; my arms ached and the girls behind us were getting seriously annoyed.

"I know.. eeep!" Caitlyn giggled.

My mom smiled. "Yeah, they did notice you!"

I cheered as they began to play "Goodnight and Goodbye."

"Cat, don't forget to do the dance!" I nudged my friend as the girls in front of me stood up on their seats; why didn't I think of that? It would be easier to see them!

I stood up, nearly falling backwards; I hated those fold down chairs.. at least I didn't fall on the annoying girls behind us!

I smiled as Shane looked in my direction.. not that he would notice me. "_Hold on tight, to a rollercoaster ride we're on.."_

Caitlyn and I did the dance I had taught her on the train.. it was hilarious! An old lady had been glaring at us because of it, as well as at the sound of us rapping! On the underground, though, a man was actually nodding along, which was pretty funny!

**Nate**

I smiled at the girls who had been holding a banner, who were now doing a dance to a song of ours. It made me laugh, but I was pleased that they were having fun.

Girls screamed, trying to grope Shane as he walked back and forth across the stage, and before long we were taking our bows and hurrying off the stage.

"That was awesome!" Jason went around shaking the staff members, as he did at the end of every show.

"Were some really pretty girls in the first few rows." Shane was hugging everyone and I was giving high-fives.

"There were some pretty far back too... made me smile." I said as we walked out to our car.

"Well I kinda can't see that far!" Shane climbed into the car, as did I.

We drove threw down the road, which was surrounded by screaming teenage girls.. it was crazy! Some of them tried running in front of the car, as police held them back. But two girls weren't. They were standing there, angelically, waving goodbye, as girls tried to push them out of the way.

**Caitlyn**

We watched as our favourite band drove away. Mitchie waved frantically, but I just stood and watched. We had been wishing and praying that we would meet them but it hadn't happened... our dreams were shattered into pieces as she disappeared through the streets of London...

_**Dun dun dun- those of you that read my stories know that I always put that.. and I like my cliffhangers! Muahahaha.. let me know what you think.. love you guys!**_


	2. Surprises can be bad

_**Thanks for the reviews guys.. you rock! Sorry it takes a while to update, but I wanted some feedback before I decided to continue or not.. plus, juggling two stories can be difficult!**_

_**Ages, btw..**_

_**Mitchie- 18 (soon turning 19)**_

_**Caitlyn-17**_

_**Nate- 17**_

_**Shane- 19**_

_**Jason- 19**_

Chapter Two

_**Nine months later...**_

**Mitchie**

I put up my new Connect 3 poster and sighed. When were they coming back to England, anyway?

I picked up the letter which I had recieved in the post this morning. It made me shriek.

I grabbed the phone and dialled the number of my best friend and more recently, flatmate. "Hey, C!"

"Hey, what's up!?" Caitlyn said on the other end of the line.

"Guess who got her first job!"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!"

"And it only took twenty-nine applications." I sighed.

"Well it's a start. What do we want for dinner, 'cause I can pick something up on the way home?"

"Anything is fine with me. See you later." I hung up the phone and smiled. So it was Woolworths, but it was still a job and everyone had to start somewhere.

I turned on my laptop and opened the Connect 3 myspace, leaving them their weekly message.

_Hey guys,_

_  
How are you all?_

_I just got my first part-time job! And I've only got a few days left of college... I can't wait for summer._

_You guys should come over here and do another concert.. it's been nearly a year._

_Well, happy summer! I'm off to write myself some new songs._

_  
Mitchie x_

I posted the message and tapped away at my keyboard, thinking of a new song.

_**"**_Here I lie

Stare at the stars

They shoot by

I make a wish

Will it come true?

I close my eyes

All I see is you

I wonder why."

My laptop bleeped. One new message. I sighed and logged onto MySpace again. Then I screamed.

**Caitlyn**

I put down my shopping bags and grabbed an umbrella, running towards Mitchie's scream.

"Are you okay!?" I shrieked, running into our living room.

"I can't believe it!" She hiccuped, as she usually did when she was nervous.

"What!? What!?" I ran over to the laptop.

"Connect 3... they replied... to my message."

"Are you serious!?" I looked at her laptop and gasped.

_Mitchie,_

_  
We're great, how are you?_

_We are actually heading over in a weeks time, but we're doing a private concert and a few signings._

_You write songs? It would be great to hear one._

_Nate, Shane and Jason x_

"Is this a joke?" She asked, sipping a cup of water.

"It can't be.. it's their official MySpace... quick reply!"

"Erm... okay. Which song should I add?"

"What about the song you've just finished writing?"

"No way.. it needs work."

"Come on, it rocks.. it's your best one!"

"Erm... okay."

**Shane**

I laughed as I read through our recent MySpace comments. Nate was working on a new song and Jason was shopping online, looking at accessories for our garden; he had recently discovered he had an interest in birdhouses.

"Nate, Kayleigh from California says she will see you on your wedding day!" I smirked.

"I'm getting married?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"To about a third of the female population." Jason replied, before returning his attention to the screen.

"Ah, new message." I opened the new message.

"What's new?" Nate sighed.

"Well this girl seems different."

"How?" He came over and read the email as did I.

_Guys,_

_Yeah I'm good... my room-mate Caitlyn is here and says Hi._

_We think you guys rock... we saw you in concert in London last September.. we had the banner which said "Mitchie and Caitlyn have the lovebug." You might have seen it._

_We'll have to head up to London for a signing!_

_Here's my song... it really needs work, though!_

_"__Here I lie_

_Stare at the stars_

_They shoot by_

_I make a wish_

_Will it come true?_

_I close my eyes_

_All I see is you_

_I wonder why._

_[Chorus] _

_It's part of our love story_

_Like Romeo and Juliet,_

_A prince and a princess_

_You made my dreams come true_

_You've always known what to say_

_And you took my breath away_

_Lost your heart_

_And broke my own_

_We fell apart_

_Went separate ways_

_What will I do?_

_I close my eyes_

_And still see you_

_Despite the lies._

_[Chorus x2] _

_It's part of our love story_

_Like Romeo and Juliet,_

_A prince and a princess_

_You made my dreams come true_

_You've always known what to say_

_And you took my breath away_

_One thing left to say_

_I'll never forget you_

_Let's go back to the days_

_Where you held me tight_

_Like you'd never let go._

_[Chorus x2] _

_It's part of our love story_

_Like Romeo and Juliet,_

_A prince and a princess_

_You made my dreams come true_

_You've always known what to say_

_And you took my breath away_

_You always know what to say_

_And you take my breath away."_

_It doesn't actually have music... I can't play any instrumentsand Caitlyn is just a beginner at the guitar. So, sorry it's just lyrics._

_Well it would be great to hear from you!_

_Mitchie (and Caitlyn x)_

"I remember that banner... unlike you, I actually showed my appreciation." Nate said to me.

"Well I couldn't see past the first two rows... I'm short-sighted remember!?" I frowned.

"Guys!" Jason shouted. "Quit arguing. Show some brotherly love!"

"Sorry." We both apologised.

"The song's really good." Nate smiled. "She has real talent."

"Yeah she does..." I nodded in agreement. "Jason, do we have any spare tickets for our private gig in London next week?"

"Yeah we have three." He replied.

"Awesome... now we have one." I smiled.

**Mitchie**

"They won't reply." I sighed, leaving my laptop.

"Just wait a little bit longer!" She giggled when she realised she was quoting a song.

"You don't wanna set me off!" I laughed. "Look, it's been twenty minutes."

My laptop beeped. One new message.

"Quick! Sign-in! Sign-in!" Caitlyn was practically jumping up and down.

"Okay! Okay!" I sat down and signed in to MySpace.

"O-M-G they replied again!" She shrieked, making me cover my eardrums.

"Crap... now.. I've got...hiccups...again." I hiccuped; why did that always happen to me!?

I took a deep breath as I opened the message...

_Mitchie and Caitlyn,_

_Wow, that song is great... sounds pretty finished to me! You're really talented!_

_How would you girls like to come to our gig next Wednesday in London? It's in the Soho hotel.. there's like thirty seats and we have two saved for you if you want them?_

_Just let us know and we will send them over._

_Nate, Shane and Jason._

"Oh my freaking goodness!" I shrieked.

"Quick! Reply!" Caitlyn gasped.

_Hey guys,_

_We would love to! See you there. Thanks so much,_

_Mitchie and Caitlyn._

"Pinch me!" I gasped pressing "send." I grabbed my arm and rubbed it, after Caitlyn pinched it. "Hey!"

"I don't believe it... we're awake!"

"We are going to a private Connect 3 gig!"

"Crap, what are we going to wear!?"

_**Two days later... the last day of college...**_

"Please put down your pen, it is the end of the test." The examiner announced.

I couldn't believe it... I had finished my last A Level... it was the last day of college; although, I had a leavers Ball in a weeks time, on the Thursday.

"That wasn't too bad." Sierra smiled as we walked out of the exam hall.

"I guess not." I grinned, feeling stupid.

"What?" She asked, eyeballing me.

"I've been talking to Connect 3."

"Are you serious!?" She gasped; I had always hated that she had met all these celebrities, but despite going to their concerts, she still had not met Connect 3.

"Yeah... me and Caitlyn were sent tickets for their gig on Wednesday!"

"OMG! There's a gig!? How come I didn't hear about this!?"

"It's kinda a private one..."

"What!? How did you get tickets!?"

"They sent them to me.. I can't believe it either..." I grinned and Sierra looked at me suspiciously. "Sorry, I've gotta meet Cat.. we're going shopping."

"Have fun... see you at the ball, I guess?"

"Bye!"

**Caitlyn**

I stood by Mitchie's car, grinning when she walked out of the door. "Hey, Mitch!"

"Helloey." She smiled, unlocking the car.

"How was the psychology test?" I asked as we got inside.

"Actually, I think it went okay."

"Good... it's definitely our week!"

"You bet it is." She parked her car in the Churchill Square car-park.

First, we were heading over to Primark. We walked over to the road, crossing as the green man appeared.

Then I noticed a car coming towards me.

"Cat!" I heard Mitchie shriek.

Then it hit.

_**Dun dun dun! What did you think? Let me know! So will she be okay for the concert? Who knows (apart from me and Beth)!**_

_**Song: You take my breath away- written by me**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Lightbulbs

_**Uh-oh she got hit! That's not good! Can I just say, the whole getting hit by a car when shopping for a Jonas Brothers concert outfit is actually true.. that's what happened to my dear friend Beth. She actually is my number one fan..**_

_**  
HI BETH!!!**_

_**Thanks for the comments on my chapter.. this new boyband I like and have met, called The Kixx, have been giving me advice and were writing music for one of my songs.. I just need to persuade them to play it!**_

_**You guys rock.. keep up the reviews or I might just stop..**_

_**I apologise for the timeline jumps.. I want to cover as much as possible.. And sorry it's short.. might update tomorrow!**_

Chapter Three

**Mitchie**

I watched as my friend was wheeled over to me and the policeman walked off with my statement. "Cat, how's your foot?"

"You're lucky they only ran it over... they could have knocked her to the ground." The doctor said.

"I don't know what I would have done then!" I ran over an hugged her. "Is her foot broken?"

"I think you just got away with it."

"Thank goodness! We have a concert in London to go to!" Caitlyn smiled.

"I'm afraid that could be a problem, as you are going to need to be on crutches for a few days."

"What!?" Caitlyn frowned. "We have to go! This is a once in a lifetime experience!"

"Cat, we'll see how you are... I don't want you hurting yourself." I replied.

"But it's Connect Three!" She stood up and sorted out her crutches.

"I know, but you're more important to me than a boyband." It was true, although it seemed a strange thing to say.

_**6 days later...**_

I was woken up by screaming. What the hell? I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, to see Caitlyn sitting beside me.

"Shit!" I screamed; she scared the life out of me.

"I can walk properly! I got out of bed on my own!" She bounced up and down, smiling.

"Hey don't push your luck!" I laughed, making her sit still.

"Get up, sleepy head, 'cause then we can go to London!"

"Are you sure your foot's okay?" I frowned, getting out of bed.

"Yes! Now, you better decide what to wear!"

"Something old it'll have to be." I sighed, opening my wardrobe. "Afterall, something interrupted our shopping trip."

"Wasn't my fault!" She pouted, walking over to me. "You should totally wear your outfit you wore to McFly!"

"Really?" I asked, pulling out my outfit from the last concert I had been to; black wet-look leggings, a large purple off-the-shoulder t-shirt with silver foiled pictures and my silver strappy heels.

"Yeah, it was really cool.. like glam rock!"

"Okay." I smiled. "Now what are you going to wear?"

"Argh I have no idea!" Caitlyn frowned.

I walked into her bedroom and pulled out a black skirt, pink tights, her pink handmade Connect 3 t-shirt and her purple converses. "Whatcha think?"

"Love it, Miss fashionista!"

**Shane**

I straightened my hair, watching my brother, Nate, taking his diabetes medication; I really felt sorry for my younger brother, as it was really hard on him. "Alright, dude?"

"Yes." He hiccuped, making me and Jason laugh. "Crap, not again."

"It's not too bad."

"It is at meet and greets!"

"Well we don't have any today, so you don't need to worry." I smiled, before realising the time. "Woah, time flies.. the concert is less than an hour away!"

Jason stood up. "So what are we waiting for?"

**Caitlyn**

"We have the tickets right?" I asked Mitchie as the queue began to move into the hall.

"That is like the hundreth time you've asked!" She laughed, getting them out of her bag.

"Well it's pretty important we have them!"

She handed the tickets over to the doorman, who ushered us inside.

"Front row." He told us with a smile.

"W-w-what!?" I gasped. The tickets didn't have a row on them; just a code.

"They're marked down as reserved." He smiled as we walked inside.

"Crikey." Mitchie gasped as we were glared at as we walked down the isle; everyone else must have been competition winners - I had never had any luck with things like that.

I quickly brushed my hair as we sat down.

"Do I look okay!?" Me and my best friend chorused, before giggling. "Yes!"

"You got the letter?" I asked Mitchie as the supporting act played.

"I think so." She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a large envelope. "Thank goodness for that!"

The supporting act bowed and walked off the stage as everyone applauded. Mitchie smiled and threw the letter, which fell under the piano.

"You were meant to aim for the guitar!" I whined.

"Well, it's better than nothing!"

**Nate**

The music started and we walked onto the stage; it was the first time in ages that we were performing in front of such a small audience. I liked intimate gigs; I didn't strain my eyes so much, trying to read a banner. The audience cheered and as usual, the teenage competiton winners shrieked.

We started to play, Shane walking along the front, making all the girls get in a fluster. Girls always tried to grope us and sometimes it was dead annoying. I smiled at the two girls in the front row, who must have been Mitchie and Caitlyn, as they were in their seats.

"Hello London!" Shane spoke into the microphone at the end of the first song. Everyone cheered or waved at us.

"How are you all tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Now, we've been getting unbelievably busy recently, but it's great to be back and playing to you guys!"

"Yeah, you rock!" Jason smiled, keeping things simple, as usual.

**Shane**

I looked at the two girls who were directly in front of me, trying to work out which one was Mitchie and which was Caitlyn. One girl was dressed a little edgy with her leggings and t-shirt with her heels; her top was even my favourite colour. The other dressed similarly to Nate, in her chucks and brightly coloured clothes.

I walked backwards and then I fell over, finding myself face to face with an envelope marked "Connect 3." I smiled and put it in my pocket, before jumping back up to perform.

**Mitchie**

I sipped at a bottle of water, getting rid of my hiccups. I couldn't believe how close Shane Gray was to me... was I dreaming? I looked at my best friend, who was gawping at Nate. I giggled and looked back at my favourite band, singing along to the songs.

I couldn't believe when it was over.

"Thank you, guys, you've been great." Shane smiled.

"We love you all!" Jason said.

Then they were gone, once again.

"That was amazing!" Caitlyn smiled.

"It was! Best night ever!" I replied as we walked out of the hotel, where they were obviously staying.

The air was bitter cold, so I pulled my leather jacket tightly around me.

This time was closer, but still not close enough.

**Shane**

I pulled the envelope I had found onstage out of my pocket.

"What's that dude?" Jason asked, sitting down next to me.

"A letter." I replied, opening it.

"Oooh I love letters!" Nate smiled, hurrying over to read it.

_Shane, Nate and Jason,_

_You guys rock and now you're reading this, you've probably already performed tonight... as usual, you were amazing- we might have written this in advance but it's always true. Mitchie has been having trouble with her songs at the moment; her boyfriend broke up with her the other day and now she just can't think of anything._

_And Caitlyn ended up getting hit by a car when we were buying outfits for the concert... that's why we had to improvise a bit tonight! _

_Can't wait to hear some new songs.. your lyrics are really inspiring!_

_Well have fun in England- make sure you get some sight-seeing and shopping in! It's Mitchie's leavers ball tomorrow, but Caitlyn is going as well.. I guess we are like inseperable sisters or something!_

_Mitchie and Caitlyn x_

I looked at the address and grinned.

"I see the lightbulb above your head. What's the big idea?" Nate said, looking at me.

"What lightbulb?" Jason frowned.

I opened up my laptop and began to search the internet. This was going to be fun.

_**So what's the idea? I know and I bet you don't!**_


	4. The Ball

_**Oooh you all think you know what's gonna happen.. well you could be wrong! Hahaha.. tis time to find out...**_

_**The girls dresses- http :// www. polyvore. com /leavers_ball/set?id=4409515**_

_**(make sure you remove the spaces)**_

Chapter Four

**Mitchie**

I zipped up the side of my purple dress and quickly checked myself in the mirror. Perfect. I quickly fastened my gold strappy heels and sighed. I had been looking forward to the Ball for ages but Alan had broken up with me, after finding out about the private Connect 3 gig; he always complained about my posters and the music I listened to, so I hadn't been too upset. Our relationship had been on the edge of a cliff for a while now, but to break up with me because of a band... it was ridiculous.

The doorbell rang as I added a final pin to my half-updo.

"Mitch, can you get it? I'm not ready!" Caitlyn shouted; she may have been a first year at college, but everyone was allowed to attend the Ball, which was pretty good. I pulled the bottom of my dress off of the ground and hurried over to the door.

"Ahh! You look amazing!" Kyrie, another close friend of mine, shrieked, hugging me.

"And you do too.. but you always look amazing!" It was true, she was really pretty and it always surprised me that she hadn't had many boyfriends.

"How was last night's gig?" She asked as I closed the front door of our groundfloor flat.

"Amazing!" I smiled.

"But we didn't meet them." Caitlyn stood in the doorway, frowning.

"I'm sorry guys.. at least you had fun, right?" Kyrie wasn't as Connect 3 mad as we were, but she loved Jason and his birdhouses.

"Yeah." My flatmate shrugged.

"Let's get some pictures." I changed the subject, fixing the camera onto the tripod. I quickly took a sip of water and then the doorbell rung again.

"The limo's early." Caitlyn sighed as I walked over to the door, sipping at my glass of water.

I gasped at the people in the doorway.

**Shane**

A beautiful girl opened the doorway and gasped at me and my bandmates. She looked like she was going to faint, but instead, she started hiccuping.

"Hello, we are-"

"I...know who...you are." She hiccuped, looking confused. "What...are you... doing here?"

"Who is it?" A blonde stood up and walked over to the brunette; I recognised her from the concert the previous night.

"Yeah, Mitch, you're hiccuping again." A petite brunette giggled, walking over to the doorway. All three girls froze.

**Mitchie**

My heart was hammering against my chest. Was I dreaming?

"We got your letter." Nate smiled, breaking the silence. I pinched myself. I was awake.

"You did? That's cool." Caitlyn replied, casually.

Kyrie was giggling at both of us and then she realised the time. "Guys, the limo is here any minute!"

"I better...get my... bag." I excused myself, hurrying off to find my gold clutch-bag.

**Caitlyn**

Why were they here? I looked at them all, who were wearing tuxedos.

"So, you all off out for dinner?" I asked, trying to make conversation; I wanted to scream and hug them, but that wasn't cool.

"Actually, no." Jason replied, simply.

"Really sorry, but we have a Ball to get to." Kyrie said, as Mitchie returned, hiccupless.

"Where are your escorts?" Shane asked, as Mitchie held her breath. Shane noticed and laughed. "Don't forget to take a breath."

She smiled at his quote.

"We don't have any." I replied.

"Yeah Mitchie did have one, but he kinda broke up with her." Kyrie said, making my flatmate nudge her.

"Three beautiful girls without escorts... we can't have that, now, can we?" Nate responded.

"We can't?" Jason looked around confused. Nate nodded at him. "Ah, yes, we can't."

"Which is why we are going to be your dates for this evening, ladies." Shane smiled.

I gasped, as did Mitchie.

"Now, let's have some pictures shall we?" Nate suggested, walking into our flat.

I couldn't believe it.

"Wait... whose with who?" Kyrie asked; I knew who I wanted to be with.

Mitchie stood up from the sofa and tripped; luckily, Shane caught her.

"Looks like I'll have to go with Mitchie and stop her falling over." He smiled.

"I'll take Caitlyn." Nate smiled, making me giggle. My dreams were coming true.

"Hi, I'm Kyrie, your date for this evening." Kyrie shook Jason's hand making him look confused. "And don't worry... I love birdhouses!"

**Shane**

We all sat in the limo, smiling, the music playing fairly quietly.

Mitchie was taking photographs of us all messing about.

"A picture of you and Shane!" Kyrie snatched the camera and photographed me and my date. Mitchie blushed as she put the camera back in her bag.

"Your songs are really good." I told her.

"I'm not sure... I signed up for a song-writing course, months ago, but I still haven't heard back yet."

"I don't think you need one. That song you sent was really good."

She blushed. "Thanks... I am still so confused about the past week though."

"Why?"

"Well you invited us to a private gig and now you're taking us to a Ball... I am never this lucky!"

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "Last year, my family were constantly in and out of hospital with all kinds of problems.. I was the only one that didn't end up there! And I entered competitions and things but nothing ever seemed to happen."

"Maybe your luck is changing." I smiled. "Besides, you're the only girls who haven't said you want to marry us... and I believe, you haven't ripped us to pieces yet."

She giggled. "I guess not... I know if I was famous, it would really get on my nerves."

"So when did your boyfriend dump you?" I asked. "Sorry to ask, I just know how horrible it can be."

"Sunday... to be honest, he's been doing my head in for months." She shrugged.

"She's better off without him!" Kyrie grinned, listening to our conversation.

"So why did he break up with you?" I felt confused; there wasn't anything wrong with her as far as I was concerned.

"Because he's an idiot." Caitlyn smiled.

**Mitchie**

Suddenly the conversation was making me uncomfortable. He broke up with me because of Shane Gray and the posters which were on my bedroom wall; I was going to take them down when I got home, that was for sure!

I sighed with relief as we pulled up at the hotel, where the Ball was taking place. The driver opened the door and Jason got out first, helping Kyrie. Then it was Nate and Caitlyn.

I took a deep breath as Shane took my hand and helped me out of the limo. Parents and friends cheered, standing beside the red carpet. I smiled as I spotted my parents talking with Kyrie's and Caitlyn's.

My dad took out his camera and took photographs as my mum and Caitlyn's mum stood gasping.

"Wait.. I saw them in concert.. It's Connect 3!" My mum gasped. "How did that happen?"

"We'll phone you later." Caitlyn smiled, pulling me and Shane inside.

The hotel ballroom was bursting with college students in my year and the one below, happily dancing, chatting or drinking.

"Woah, this place looks great!" Kyrie smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"What was your prom like?" I asked Shane.

"Actually.. I didn't have one.. neither did Nate.. Jason was the only one that did, 'cause of our home-schooling." He replied. "But I know the traditions."

He tied a band of flowers around my wrist.

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Caitlyn and Kyrie were having similar bands tied to their wrists.

"In America, guys give them to their dates for the dances." Nate explained.

I smiled. "They're pretty."

My smile faded when I spotted Alan. I would have been fine, if he hadn't been dancing with my friend.

"Shall we get you girls some drinks?" Jason asked.

"Sure." We all chorused.

"What do you want?" Shane asked me with a smile.

"Surprise me." I replied. The boys walked off.

"I can't believe this!" Caitlyn gasped when they were out of ear-shot.

"Neither can I.. it's like a dream come true." I smiled.

"Mitch, you're not hiccuping!" Kyrie pointed out.

"Guess, I'm cured." I replied.

"From what? Your boyband obsessive disorder?" Alan walked over to me, smirking. He made me feel sick.

"Nice to see you too." I said, sarcastically.

"Hey, Mitchie." Sierra walked over, smiling. "I met Simon Cowell the other day."

"I bet you did." Caitlyn replied, making Kyrie giggle.

"So, what are those around your wrists?" She eyeballed us all.

"Tokens from our dates." Kyrie grinned.

"You have dates?" Alan looked at us, wickedly. "I'm with Sierra."

"Yeah, who are your dates?" Sierra asked.

"I think you've heard of them." I smiled, as Connect 3 walked back over to us.

"Is wine okay?" Shane asked, handing me a glass.

"That's great." I smiled.

"Wait...that's-"

"Connect 3." Alan frowned, interrupting Sierra. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see three special ladies." Nate smiled.

"I'm asuming you're Mitchie's ex." Shane said. "So what's your problem with her?"

"My problem is you, you fucking twat!" Alan turned around and punched Shane.

Oh, crap.

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	5. A moment like this

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIN JONAS from Wednesday! I hope he had an amazing day and got lots of big presents for the big 21st!**_

_**AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO VOTED OBAMA- seriously, I might be English but I still know about presidents and he seemed a nice guy, who really deserved to win!! He made history the other day! Let's hope he does better than that Bush fellow!**_

_**I am really bummed out.. me and my friends were making a "Camp Mock" but the only three boys in it just pulled out- Now I need to find a Shane, Nate and Jason... I would rather hire the real ones to be honest!**_

_**One can only dream...**_

_**Yes there was wine.. some people had it at their prom, even though you're meant to be 21...**_

_**And yes, Shane got punched by Alan... some guys do have short-tempers so it's possible.. my boyfriend hate's Joe's guts, so I think if we broke up cos of Joseph Jonas, he would probably punch him if he came across the two of us together!**_

_**In fact, me and my boyfriend are currently arguing.. over Beth as my Bebo other half.. mainly cos he's been an arsehole and she's been there for me!**_

_**The sister god forget to give me... this one's for you, Beth!!**_

Chapter Five

**Shane**

I held my nose as blood trickled out. I pinched it hard.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mitchie lunged towards Alan ready to slap him, but Caitlyn grabbed her hand.

"Mitch, he's not worth it." Caitlyn frowned.

"He's not worth anything." Mitchie hissed as security walked over, escorting him off the premises.

"Ouch." I flinched as Mitchie dabbed my nose with a wet tissue, as we sat in the corridor.

"I'm sorry.. about Alan." She apologised, looking upset.

I titled up her chin. "Look it's not your fault."

She threw the blood-covered tissue in the bin and looked at my nose. "It's stop bleeding now... and it is my fault.. I should have warned you about his temper."

"Hey, I let myself in for it. I guess I shouldn't have been so good-looking." I hit him, playfully. "Ouch!"

**Mitchie**

Principle Corrigan walked onto the stage, ready to announce Prom Queen. I sighed, knowing it was bound to be another blonde-cheerleader stereotype, as usual.

"Good evening students." He said into the microphone.

"We love you Pete!" Some of the rugby lads cheered, making him laugh; I didn't like those boys, but sometimes they made me giggle.

"So, over the past few weeks you have been busy voting for your Queen and King of the ball.. but first, we have our runners-up." He pulled a white piece of card out of his tuexdo pocket. "Our prom prince _was_ Alan White.. but he's been thrown out... so our prom princess is... Mitchie Torres."

What the fuck? I stood there, waiting to wake up from the dream. This wasn't happening. I wasn't popular and people usually called me geeky for participating in college open days and helping out the teachers.

"Mitch, it's you!" Caitlyn squealed as Kyrie took my bag from me. "Go and get your prize!"

I walked onto the stage, feeling like I was floating. Over three hundred pairs of eyes were watching my every move, whilst applauding me.... a sea of eyes that cut through me.

"Congratulations, Mitchie." The priniciple kissed my cheek and placed a small gold tiara on my head. "Time for a speech."

I walked over to the microphone and smiled as cameras went off. "Wow, I really didn't prepare anything... erm... thanks.. this was really unexpected."

I hiccuped and decided that was my que to leave the stage. Everyone clapped as I walked back towards my friends.

"Crikey." I said, sipping at my glass of wine, which Shane had been holding for me.

"Well done, Mitch." Nate and Jason gave me a hug, as did Shane.

"I got pictures.. and filmed that breath-taking speech!" Kyrie giggled, handing my bag next to me.

"Breath-taking.. you must be kidding me!?" I laughed.

"And the Queen and King are Sierra Marks and John Bailey!" The two 'popular' people walked onto the stage and began a long rambling speech.

Soon, the principle interrupted again. "Well we only have one song left.. so I am going to say goodnight... and thank you to those leavers.. you have been amazing students.. you will be missed." Mr Corrigan smiled as he was applauded, before he walked off the stage.

**Caitlyn**

I smiled as "A moment like this" blared through the speakers. Jason and Kyrie began to tango, making me giggle; it was a slow song, but they still managed to pull it off.

"_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before_."

Nate took my hand. "What to dance?"

"Sure." I smiled, as he lead me onto the dancefloor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, so I wrapped mine around his neck, gently.

Everything seemed too perfect to be true.

_"So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now._

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss.  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this ."_

Mitchie and Shane stood there, smiling. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Oi, idiot, ask her to dance!" Nate hissed as we passed the standing lemons.

I giggled. "That would make her day, more than being prom princess."

**Shane**

I smiled at the beautiful, English girl who was standing next to me. "Do I need a library card to check you out?"

She giggled. "Want extra cheese with that?"

"That's my best chat-up line, I'll have you know!" I replied, looking hurt. "You owe me a dance now."

"Okay." She smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her as she delicately placed hers on my shoulder.

"_Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love that we share_

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Ohh!  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this!"

I looked over at Nate and Caitlyn, smiling when I saw them kissing, passionately.

**Nate**

Fireworks shot through my body. I couldn't believe it. But I was going back to America tomorrow, leaving a beautiful girl behind.

I couldn't do it.

_**Short but will update tomorrow! muah!**_


	6. Burnin' Up

_**Sorry about the slow updating.. me and my friends have been filming Camp Mock.. yay.. find it on bebo and check out the photos and clips.. will be on youtube soon.**_

_**So, today, I am collegeworkless so I thought I'd update this.**_

_**And as requested for Beth, who was part of the dream where this story started.. even though getting noticed at a Connect 3/Jonas Brothers concert in London was entirely true.. and I do have a job at Woolworths.. hahahahahaha...**_

_**So this is dedicated to Beth, like the last one was....**_

_**Cause she rocks and so does Team Beth and Lucy !!**_

_**The dresses worn for Mitchie's nineteenth in this chapter: http:// www. polyvore. com /just_fans_mitchies_19th/set?id=4565034**_

_**(Remove the spaces)**_

Chapter Six

**Nate**

She was so beautiful and was an amazing kisser, but I regretted it straight away. I couldn't just kiss her and leave... I didn't want to be that guy... and now I would be. I had filming starting next month, for a new movie, as well as tours coming up.

She pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder, making me wrap my arms tighter around her waist. It sounded completely cliche, but it just felt right... was it love at first sight?

_I just want you to know, I never wanna let you go...._

**Mitchie**

I smiled at Caitlyn, but I couldn't help being a little jealous. Shane Gray...I would have just grabbed by the shirt collar and kissed straight away, but I wasn't as confident as the alter ego inside me... and he just seemed _too_ nice... he wasn't that sort of person.

_"__Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this!  
For that one special kiss."_

His arms wrapped tighter around my waist, so I moved a little closer to him.

"_Oooohhhh i can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this_"

I smiled as our eyes met, making my knees weak. The song stopped and then his face inched closer to mine, our heads tilting as our lips got closer...

"Mitch, come on, the fireworks are outside!" Caitlyn shrieked, grabbing me. Shane laughed it off, but I was going to be having serious words with my friend later.

We hurried onto the decking outside to watch the fireworks. Jason stood, taking photographs with my camera, of us looking amazed at the fireworks, as well as laughing at him.

"This was better than the high school prom!" Kyrie grinned, Caitlyn nodding in agreement.

I smiled. It was the best night ever!

The fireworks exploded into a finale, and everyone applauded. A tear rolled down my cheek and as I looked around, I noticed a lot of other people crying. I had only been at the college for two years, but it wasn't like I was going to university; I couldn't afford it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shane looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, it's just sad to be leaving everyone, that's all." I replied, dabbing at my cheeks with a tissue.

I hugged some of my friends goodbye, before the limo drove us back to mine and Caitlyn's flat.

**Shane**

Jason yawned rubbing his eyes.

I nudged him. "Dude, don't go to sleep.. it's like eleven-thirty and you've still gotta drive us back to the hotel!"

"Sorry, man, I'm just a little sleepy.. maybe you should drive?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Nate groaned, making the girls giggle.

"Yeah, Shane, we've seen the youtube videos." Mitchie smirked, making me do my exaggerated 'shocked' face.

"Why don't you guys just sleep here? We've got room." Caitlyn suggested, closing the front door as we all walked inside the flat.

"We don't wanna be any hassle." Jason responded. "I can drive, it's fine."

"Come on, you took us to our college prom.. any girls would dream of that.. just stay here." Mitchie said.

"If you're sure." I smiled. Score! Extra time with the girls.

"But we'll have to leave about eight in the morning!" Nate frowned.

**Mitchie**

"I'll sleep on one of the sofas... so my room's free." I said.

"Psst.. don't you think you'd better sort out your posters?" She whispered to me and Caitlyn. She was right. Our bedroom walls were pretty much plastered with Connect 3 photos; the pictures of them we had taken weren't so bad, but the Rolling Stone covers, calenders and sexy posters were too much.

"Kyrie, why don't you make the boys some drinks? We need to tidy our rooms up." Caitlyn said. Kyrie nodded, dealing with the boys.

I hurried into my bedroom, pulling the posters off of my wall, as well as my Connect 3 calender; I had recieved two calenders for Christmas, so I replaced it with my chocolate-themed one.

I smiled as I passed my notice board, which was covered in photographs of me, my friends and Connect 3, from concerts.

When I returned to the living room, everyone was sitting around with their teas and coffees. Caitlyn returned shortly after me, giving me the thumbs up.

"Okay, so my room can sleep 2, Caitlyns room sleeps 2 and the guest room will only fit Kyrie... and I'm sleeping on the sofa.. or couch as you guys call it." I said, sitting down, sipping at my coffee.

All of the boys shrugged, looking at one another.

"Well, Nate can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on my sofa bed?" Caitlyn suggested, looking hopeful; I knew what was running through her mind.

"That's cool with me." Nate smiled, nodding in agreement. She sure had him right where she wanted him.

"So, that leaves me and Shane in your room, Mitch." Jason replied.

"Wait.. is it a double bed? 'Cause I am not sleeping in the same bed as that lump!" Shane frowned.

"It is, sorry." I apologised.

"Then I'll sleep on the other sofa.. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? They aren't particularly comfy." I replied, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure it beats sleeping on a tourbus!"

**Caitlyn**

I laid out my sleeping bag, as Nate walked into the room. He stood there, in just his boxers, smiling at me. It must have been my lucky day.

"Sorry about the pink covers." I apologised, as he walked over to the bed, stopping to admire the photographs on the way.

"Nice pictures." He smiled.

I blushed. "Erm.. yeah... from your concerts.. and some of me, Mitchie, Kyrie and our friend Jade pratting about."

"Did you take them?"

"Well some of them Mitchie took." I replied, modestly. "They're okay."

"I think they're awesome."

Nate climbed into my bed. "I guess we'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah." I turned off the light and climbed into my uncomfortable sleeping bag. I fidgeted, trying to get comfy, but the stupid sofa bed was creaking.

"Are you alright down there?" I head Nate laugh in the darkness.

"Just about." I replied. I rolled over and fell out of bed. "Wow, that's the sort of thing Mitchie would do."

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, turning the light on.

"I think so." I got up again and sighed with frustration.

"You could always..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked, yawning.

"Share a bed with me... I won't bite..."

"Well if you want." I unzipped my sleeping bag and stood up.

"I'd like that.. I'm sure that way I'd sleep much better." He smiled, as did I. I walked over to my bed and climbed in beside him.

He moved over to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Night." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Nighty night." I yawned, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Shane**

Mitchie walked into her living room wearing short pyjama shorts and a tank top. She threw me some pillows and a blanket. "Make yourself comfy."

"Thanks." I smiled, before noticing her songbook on the table. "So, those are your songs?"

"Yeah, but they really aren't that good.. I was meant to go on a course, but I never heard back." She took the clips out of her brunette hair and it cascaded down her back, angelically.

"I'm sure they're great." I laughed as she raised an eyebrow as I unbuttoned my shirt, so that I was wearing just my boxers.

"Sorry." She blushed, sorting out her bed on the sofa. I watched her, watching me in the corner of my eye. She was so beautiful and seemed like the girl I had dreamt about... the girl behind the songs that one day I knew I would meet.

"So, we're friends now, right?" She smiled, sitting down next to me with her cup of coffee.

"Of course we are." I hoped we would be more.

She yawned. "I'm sorry, again, about Alan."

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? Some guys are just jerks!"

"Not you, then?" She giggled. "You didn't punch him back."

"Believe me, I would have done!" I smiled. "So, what exactly happened between you.. apart from it being all my fault?"

"It wasn't your fault we broke up." She took a deep breath. "Alan and I were together for nineteen months."

"Woah." I gasped.

"I know.. and for most of that he was fine.. it was just around last September that it all changed.. he dropped out of college and hardly spoke to me.. and then I found out about a new band, who had been messaging me about my songs.. and Alan was an arsehole, saying they only wanted publicity."

"That's ridiculous.. no band would be like that.. the music business isn't that harsh!"

"Yeah, well Alan sunk my hopes.. and then started over-reacting about me going to your concerts and everything... and started accusing me of checking out guy friends.. I'm amazed it lasted this long... and then last week, after finding out I was going to one of your concerts, he finished it."

"I'm sorry." I felt so bad. I just wanted to kiss her and make it all better. She placed her coffee on the table and I put my arm around her.

**Mitchie**

I looked at the rockstar and sighed. "It really isn't your fault... I really don't have a great taste in men!"

He laughed. "You'll find that special someone, I promise."

There was silence again as I snuggled up closer to him.

Our eyes met and I felt so weak again, like I was going to faint. My heart thudded against my chest. He leant forwards and kissed me delicately.

I smiled at him. "Wow."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately, like there was no tomorrow. I ran my hand through his soft hair and his arm ran down my back.

Soon, we were making-out on my living room sofa.

_**Ooooer.. made me giggle.. so jealous of Mitchie right now.. haha.. reviews please! Will update soon, maybe even tomorrow!**_


	7. Two worlds collide

_**It got a little hot at the end of that chapter, didn't it!?**_

_**Teeehee.. Jealous of Mitchie, aren't we all!? Sorry people, back off- Joe's mine!**_

_**I can't believe what Taylor Swift said about him in her new video..mean! **_

_**I won't treat him that way... I'm a shoulder to cry on!**_

_**Sorry it's a bit short... I'm trying to update both of my stories.**_

Chapter Seven

**Mitchie**

My eyes shot open and I noticed I had my head rested on Shane's shoulder; he was still topless and his muscles looked amazing! I knew that I must have fallen asleep when I was talking to him... that dream just seemed weirdly realistic, but we were friends and friends didn't do that.

I stood up and walked over to the table, picking up my songbook.

"Can't sleep?" Shane whispered, as I turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologised, grabbing a pen.

"You didn't.. I couldn't sleep either." He sighed as I walked over to him. "Why did you wake up?"

"Just a bad dream." I replied. No way was I going to tell him what I had been dreaming about; it would just creep him out!

"Writing a song?" He asked as I walked back to the sofa, sitting beside him.

"Well I think so.. I haven't written one in ages." I opened the notebook onto the newest page and bit my lip, trying to think of where to start.

"Need a hand?"

I looked at him and smiled; that was something I never expected. Shane Gray writing a song with me. Wow.

"I already have a chorus in mind." I said. "_You had your dreams I had mine, you had your fears I was fine. Show me what I couldn't find... when two different worlds collide."_

"That's really good." He smiled. "It's about Alan, isn't it?"

"Erm...yeah." I lied. It was actually about him and how I wished something could happen, even though he was a famous rockstar and I was just an English ex-college student.

Shane drummed his pen on his lap. "_She was giving the world, so much that she couldn't see."_

I smiled as he sung to me. "Wow, that's great."

"_And she needed someone to show her who she could be._" He smiled at me. "Whatcha think?"

"It's awesome." I replied, quickly writing it down. Then an idea struck me. "_And she tried, to survive. Wearing her heart on her sleeve, and I needed you to believe._"

"See, you really don't need my help... it's amazing."

"I'm not so sure... and I hate singing... I can't sing!" I groaned, writing down the chorus.

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone can sing!"

"Okay... I can't sing well." I giggled.

"Yes you can... and squeeze in some singing lessons and you'll be amazing."

I blushed. "Thanks.. so, let's finish this song."

**Nate**

It was seven in the morning and Caitlyn was still cuddled up to me. I didn't want to get up, but I had to.

"Goodbye." I kissed her lips gently, before leaving the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked into the bathroom, and had a shower, before using the hairdryer to dry my hair. I put my tuxedo back on and walked into Mitchie's bedroom.

It was pretty similar to Caitlyn's room, except there were more photographs, as well as songs, stuck to the noticeboard.

"Dude, wake up." I nudged Jason.

"What?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"We've gotta go in like forty minutes!" I replied. "Otherwise we'll be late checking out of the hotel and we'll miss our flight."

"Okay." He sighed, getting out of the bed. "Do you think we can use their shower?"

"Well I did." I shrugged, before walking into the living room. I smiled at Mitchie and Shane, who were asleep, cuddled up to each other.

I got my phone out of my pocket and quietly took a picture; it was a cute sight.

"Psst...Shane." I whispered, trying not to wake Mitchie.

**Shane**

I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see Nate staring at me.

"We've gotta go soon, dude." He spoke quietly.

I sighed, looking at the girl snuggled up beside me; she was beautiful even in her sleep. We had been up late, writing the song together, so I was still pretty tired. At least I could sleep on the plane. I carefully got up, putting the blanket over her body.

I had showered and dried my hair, but as I didn't have straightners, it had gone curly.

"Great." I frowned in the mirror.

"Dude, we're gonna be on a plane.. it doesn't matter." My younger brother, Nate, rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we've gotta go." Jason whispered.

I placed the note we had written the girls on the coffee table, taking one last look at Mitchie.

"Goodbye, beautiful." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

I turned around to see my brothers, and bandmates, staring at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Jason replied with a grin.

We walked out the flat and closed the door. Goodbye, again.

**Caitlyn**

"Where is it!?" Where is it!?" I could hear Mitchie shouting. It was nine-thirty. I looked beside me and noticed Nate wasn't there; of course he wasn't, he was going back to the USA!

"What?" I heard Kyrie ask her.

I opened my door and walked into the living room. "They're gone."

"And so is my friggin' songbook!" Mitchie groaned, searching the living room and then the kitchen. How had she not figured it out?

"Erm.. Mitch.." Kyrie started.

"One sec, I have to find it."

"Mitchie, think about it! Connect 3 have gone and so has your songbook!" I spelt it out to her.

"No, they wouldn't do that.. me and Shane were writing a song and..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" She gasped. "But why?"

"Because your songs are good, like we keep telling you!" Kyrie laughed.

"Woah." She gasped.

Then I noticed a small envelope on the coffee table. "Erm...guys..."

"What?" Mitchie asked, walking over to me, Kyrie closely behind her.

The envelope had swirly writing which read _Mitchie, Caitlyn & Kyrie._

"Open it! Open it!" Kyrie jumped up and down.

I carefully tore open the envelope and began to read it.

_Girls,_

_We are so sorry we left without saying goodbye... you were just all sound asleep and we didn't want to wake you. Nate says Caitlyn looks cute when she's sleeping._

_And Shane kissed Mitchie's forehead and said "goodbye beautiful." - Jason wrote this 'cause the two of them were arguing!_

_So, sorry again that we left, but we had to get back to our hotel to get our stuff to go to the airport. We would have loved to stay in England longer, but we have some concerts in the USA next week, as well as rehearsing for our new movie._

_Mitchie- We are so sorry that we took your notebook.. in fact, Shane actually stole it, so we apologise... we will send over a new one._

_Caitlyn- Nate really likes you.. and he's hitting me for writing this... but it's true._

_Kyrie- You made us all laugh tangoing with Jason last night.. awesome!_

_We won't ever forget you and we hope you don't forget us._

_  
Speak again soon?_

_Shane, Nate and Jason x_

I sighed and put down the piece of paper, noticing Mitchie was blushing.

"Wow, you guys pulled rockstars!" Kyrie giggled.

"Actually I didn't." Mitchie looked down.

I frowned, feeling in doubt. "You mean we didn't.. they're in America and soon there's gonna be tours.. we aren't ever gonna see them again."

_**Abandonned again.. like at the September concert.. *sniff*... wish this would come true.. dammmnit... **_

_**and me and Beth had a convo earlier about me thinking Joe has a nice bum.. so she put it in her new "The Dream" chapter.. check it out!**_

Reviews are required.. haha!

_**Song= Two worlds collide- Demi Lovato**_


	8. The F word

_**I thought I'd submit my favourite review for the last chapter..**_

_**"**__WoopWoop! Great Chapter! I Also LOVE The Song Two Worlds Collide, So That Was  
Also a BIG Plus! Lool!_

UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

Oh yh! What did Taylor Swift say about Joe in her new vid? Could you please  
let me know!  
Also I TOTALLY agree with you & your mate, Joe has a realy nice bum! [LolZ!]_**" = Lovebug-x ..... yes it's an amazing song and Joe has a hot arse.. but keep away people, it's all mine.. muahahahaha!**_

_**For those of you that don't know what Taylor said (which has been bugging me and Beth and made us now side with Joe) she said the following.**_

_**1) She held a "Shane Gray" doll and said : "see, this one comes with a phone so he can break up with other dolls."**_

_**2) She held a "Shane Gray" and a doll of herself and said "Stay away from him, okay?"**_

_**Sure she's angry that he broke up with her when he was over here in Europe, but did she have to put it in her recent myspace video and encourage loads of her fans to hate him too..**_

_**Revenge isn't always sweet. She also disses him on Ellen, which is on TV tonight, but the clips are on the link below:**_

_**http:// teambethandlucy. blog spot .com **_

_**(Remember to remove the spaces.)**_

Chapter Eight

**Mitchie**

"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me."_ I sang, dancing around the living room in my new dress, which I was wearing to my birthday party that night.

Caitlyn laughed at me. "Mitch, the party is hours away! Why are you wearing your dress?"

Bang. I fell over. "Shit."

"Oh, I saw it coming." My best friend giggled.

"Am I that bad?"

"Yes.. you're always falling over and walking into things!"

"I guess you're right." I stood up and frowned. "I'm gonna go put on my jeans and my lovely new top you bought me."

I admired the printed off-the-shoulder top as I walked past my mirror, back into the living room.

Then my laptop bleeped.

"Mitch, someone has added you on instant messenger!" Caitlyn shouted, trying to read my laptop.

"Hey, nosy!" I snatched it back off of her and had a look.

"Who is DJ danger?"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Are you honestly telling me you don't know who it is!?"

I frowned. "Come on, it's bound to be another fake."

_DJ danger: Hey, Mitchie._

I gasped. "How does he know my name.. " Then I realised it was my instant messenger name. "Oh.. right."

_Mitchie: Er..hi_

_DJ danger: Happy Birthday!_

_Mitchie: How did you know it's my birthday...?_

_DJ danger: You said so the other day._

"See, it's Shane!" Caitlyn smiled.

"Cait, it says that in my personal message!" I still wasn't convinced.

_Mitchie: Oh.. right._

_DJ danger: You don't believe me, do you?_

Mitchie: What?

DJ danger: You don't believe I'm Shane Gray.. well.. I can prove it...

He started a video coversation with me... then I realised it was him.. My Shane.

"Told you so!" Caitlyn giggled.

"Hey Caitlyn... Nate's around somewhere.. I think.." Shane smiled, speaking into the microphone on his webcam.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Nate appeared with a towel around his waist. "Ahhh!" He screamed, realising he was on camera.

We all cracked up laughing and Nate ran off, bright red.

"Now where is my camera?" I giggled.

"Mitch, I have a surprise for you." Shane disappeared for a second, returning with a guitar.

"I'll leave you two to it." Caitlyn smiled, walking off into her bedroom. She was acting like he was actually there.

"You do?" I raised an eyebrow.

Shane began to strum on his guitar, singing.

"_She was giving the world, so much but she couldn't see._

_And she needed someone to show her who she could be._

_And she tried to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve._

_But I needed you to believe._

_You had your dreams I had mine._

_You had your fears I was fine._

_Showed me what I couldn't find._

_When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da."_

I smiled. I couldn't believe he had written music for one of my songs... and so quickly. I decided it was my turn to sing.

"_She scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given the rule, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the phone  
But you've given me strength to find home.  
_

_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide."_

He smiled, still playing the guitar. I let him sing the next bit.

"_She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,"_

I joined in with him, making butterflies shoot through my body.

"_I can survive,  
With you by my side."_

Then he stopped, letting me sing.

"_We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide."_

He sped up the guitar a little and we sung together.

"_You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da  
_

_You had youre dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide."_

"Wow." Caitlyn stood next to me grinning. "That was amazing guys! And yes, I recorded it with my tape recorder!"

Shane and I both laughed.

"Thank you, that's one heck of a surprise." I smiled.

"You deserved it." He replied. "Your songs are amazing."

The doorbell rung and I glanced at Caitlyn.

"Hey, it's your birthday so it must be for you." She laughed.

I stood up and walked over to the door. The postman handed me a small brown box, which I opened once I was inside.

I sat in front of my laptop and gasped. Inside were two black velvet boxes.

I opened the smallest one and found an amazing, silver bracelet, with the Connect 3 logo on and my name engraved on the back.

I read the note.

_Mitchie,_

_Have a great birthday. Sorry we couldn't give it to you in person.. and don't sell it, 'cause we will know.. it's the only one in the world._

_Nate, Shane and Jason x_

"Thank you guys!" I smiled as Nate and Jason both walked into shot.

"You're welcome!" They chimed.

I had another box left. I opened it carefully and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver locket, which had "lovebug" engraved on it. Inside was a picture of me and Shane. I looked at the back where there was a small engraved message.

_Mitchie,_

_An amazing friend._

_With love, Shane._

"Thank you, Shane, it's beautiful!" I smiled.

It was beautiful, but there was only one problem with it. The f word... _friend_.

_**Oh no! Poor Mitchie.. I'm off to college now.. bye!!**_


	9. Mistakes

_**Yes it's official... we all hate the F word..**_

_**So here's my favourite review for this chapter:**_

_**"**_Aw! Bless, the "f" word! They should totally be more.  
Wo! Full version of the song is complete!

UPDATE SOON PLEASE!!

PS- Thnx for sayin meh review was ya fav! =D  
Still agree with Joes sexii arse, lmao! =P  
.Jonas! Cant believe TS would say summat lyk that. Im totally on Joe's side now, even if the phone werent the best way!" _**- TheColourOfYourSmile-x ... = yes the phone wasn't the best way, but I guess that's what happens when us Europeans steal them for a week.. haha! And yes Joe has a hot arse.. but he's mine... muahaha...**_

_**Everyone thinks I'm evil.. Yes I am.. I'm in my spooky castle in the middle of a haunted forest, plotting against the world.. and Taylor Swift.. I'm refusing to listen to her songs!**_

_**Sorry it's short, but was at my friend's eighteenth birthday party last night and im exhausted!**_

_**Oh, and I hope you've all read the latest JonasBrothers blog.. Joe explains that Taylor hung up on him... rude!**_

Chapter Nine

_**Two weeks later...**_

**Caitlyn**

"Mitch, we have post!" I called, picking up an envelope addressed to the two of us.

"One second!" She replied; she had been changing the pictures on her notice board, to the latest Connect 3 concert and the Ball.

She hurried into the room, tripping over on her way.

"Sorry, Shane's not here to catch you." I giggled, opening the envelope.

"Whose it from?" She stood up and limped over, peering at it.

"It's about an audition..." I frowned. "How weird is that!?"

Mitchie read out loud. "Are you interested in acting? We are looking for two English girls that can act, sing and dance.. don't worry if you can't do all three as there will be classes. You have a special appointment with the director of _Camp Rock_ on Saturday 30th June... please prepare a short piece to perform."

"Now that is strange." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, figures." Mitchie sighed, typing away on her laptop.

"What?"

"Like you don't know.. come on, that's the movie the guys are in."

"As in Connect three?"

"Yes, those guys." She frowned. "How come they didn't tell us!?"

"That's not what I'm worried about... Mitch, the audition's tomorrow!"

**Nate**

Shane was sitting on our tourbus, strumming away on his guitar.

"_This is what happens when two worlds collide."_

"Dude, just call her!" I groaned; it was the only new song he had been playing in weeks.

"I don't need to.. I'm fine." He replied, unconvincingly.

How was he fine? I missed Caitlyn so much. I just wanted to hold her tight and sing to her, but she was a long flight away.

"Why haven't they contacted us in like, forever?" Jason asked, frowning.

"They have." Shane replied.

"There is no _they_. Caitlyn has.. but Mitchie hasn't!" I corrected him.

"Dude, what the hell did you put in your message to her?" Jason threw a pillow at me.

"That she was a great friend." He shrugged.

I slapped him. "You are such an idiot."

"Yeah man, that's bad even for me." Jason agreed.

"What?" He rubbed his cheek.

"Shane she's totally into you.. and that is not the word she wanted to hear!" I spelt it out for him. Idiot.

**Shane**

My heart slammed against my chest. "No she's not."

"Then you're stupider than we thought." Nate stood up and walked out of the room on the tourbus.

I just sat there, staring into space. Had I made a mistake?

_**Dun dun dun! Reviews please! Muaah!**_


	10. The Audition

_**I am so chuffed... I just got a personal email from The Kixx.. check them out on myspace... new boyband, english and they are all soooo cute.. I love them to bits.. they were helping me with my songs.. and Jack wrote me a bit of music.. but really, I'd love them to just film themselves singing it for me or something, so I could work out how it sounds. One can only dream...**_

_**But I'm not forgetting those three (four counting the bonus) gorgeous guys from New Jersey... who could!?**_

_**Todays favourite review:**_

_**"**_Geez, seriously! =O  
Don't guys know that the word FRIENDS hurts us!! =O  
Well sometimes it doesn't, especially when you only WANT to be friens..You know. XD  
But, you get my point right?  
And yeah, I agree with you..of course! ;) JOE IS HAWT! =O  
I can't believe Taylor Swift and ALL the nasty things she said about him!  
I mean, he dumped her over the phone in 28 seconds, but he could have REASONS...  
But she has to play PATHETIC again!! =O  
Weird chick. =.=  
This was an awesome chapter, and so so so sorry for blabbering! =D  
I can't wait to read more!  
Talk To You Later! "- Suuz112... _**Yes the friends word hurts... And yes I do get your point! He is sooo hot... but you know, he's mine.. haha I wish.. I'm actually on Taylor-strike refusing to listen to "Love story" right now.. I want an apology.. and the phonecall would have been longer if she didn't hang up on him when he was trying to explain it.. geez.. And hey, don't worry about the blabbering- we all do it, especially me.**_

_**I blab a lot, right Beth?? I'm sure she's agreeing as she reads this haha.. as well as me hiccuping randomly when Joe or his bros are mentionned.. and falling over constantly.. haha!**_

Chapter Ten

**Mitchie**

My hiccups started again as we sat down in the reception area. For some reason we had been given priority; the other girls had been standing outside, and even though our audition was after theirs, we had been allowed to sit on posh, leather sofas in the _Hot Tunes England _reception area.

"Mitch, it's alright, relax." Caitlyn handed me another glass of water.

My hands shook a little, as I sipped at the water. "I've auditionned before... but not for like some hollywood movie.. besides I never get the part and as we're auditionning together, I don't wanna screw up your chance!"

"You're not going to, okay!?" I smiled at her. "We are gonna rock."

Two blondes walked out of the room, squealing. They looked down their noses at us, as they passed and walked towards the exit.

"Miss Torres and Miss Geller. Mr Smith will see you now." The pasty receptionist said, looking over the top of her glasses.

Caitlyn took my hand and we walked into the studio.

Three men sat down at a table, taking notes.

A photographer picked up his camera. "I am going to need to have a photograph of you both."

"Okay." Caitlyn smiled, seeming pretty confident. I wasn't sure if I was going to last.

We posed and then he left the room.

"So who is who?" An american man with blonde hair and brown eyes asked us.

"I'm Caitlyn."

"And I'm Mitchie." I replied, putting my hands behind my backs.

"Okay, so let's see your dancing first."

**Caitlyn**

We danced away, but Mitchie tripped a little. She carried on as if it hadn't happened, but she still looked a little pale and nervous.

Then the track ended and we stopped. It seemed to happen so fast. The director, producer and choreographer all sat there, scribbling down notes, which made even me a little nervous.

"So, what have you got to sing us?" This time the petite brunette woman spoke in what must have been a New York accent.

"Actually, Mitchie wrote the song and I just did the music." I smiled, nudging my friend.

"Really!? That's splendid." The american man, which I had decided was the directed, seemed impressed.

"Yeah... it's called 'A dream is a wish'. " Mitchie smiled.

"Whenever you're ready."

_(AN: Mitchie, __**Caitlyn, **__**Both **_)

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep _

_** Have faith in your dreams  
And someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through**_  
_**No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true **_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small.  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinkin' no one can hear you at all._  
_**You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you.  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true. **_

_**When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart **_

_**A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep**_  
_In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep_

_**You wake with the morning sunlight,  
to find fortune that is smiling on you.  
**__** Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
the dream that you wish will come true. **_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
__** The dream that you wish will come true**_

_**When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart**_  
_When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart _  
_**When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart **___"

I looked over at my best friend, who was actually smiling and seemed a little calmer than before. Music seemed to soothe her soul.

"Splendid." A british man, who must have been the producer, smiled.

"Well we've seen enough.. we'll be in contact." The director shook both of our hands.

"Didn't you want us to act or anything?" I asked, feeling confused.

"We've seen enough."

Mitchie and I walked out of the room, closing the doors behind us.

Now all we could do was wait...

_**Dun dun dun! Will update soon.**_

_**A dream is a wish- Disney Channel circle of stars**_


	11. Consequences

_**Wow I am unbelievably tired... I was partying Tuesday night.. well raving it up at a concert... McFly...**_

_**Yes, Mcfly were amazing and bras and thongs (I'm not kidding) were flying everywhere. One landed on the end of Danny's guitar and he was swinging it around, trying to get it off... it was soo funny.. and I didn't know Dougie hated Transylvania!! His exact words were... "And here's the worst song ever written...Transylvania."**_

_**They were great, and definitely are my fave English band, but I'm not forgetting my three favourite brothers.. four counting the bonus...**_

_**Beth helped me with some of this.. she's awesome. Join Team Beth and Lucy on myspace, bebo and youtube- we don't bite!!**_

_**  
Short, but I sorta have writer's block.. any ideas would be awesome!**_

Chapter Eleven

**Caitlyn**

I was sitting down in my last theory driving lesson. Why was it so boring? I sighed as the teacher went over the rules of the road for what must have been the eigth time in the lesson.

The door opened and I gasped. Nate Gray was stood in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Can I help you?" Miss Smith asked, frowning.

"Sorry, I have to take Caitlyn.. it's a family emergency." Nate replied, looking sad.

I gasped, gathering my things together.

"Very well." My teacher replied.

I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the door, after Nate. "What's happened!?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to get you out of there." He kissed me passionately, but I soon pulled away.

"Wait... you're meant to be touring around America." I frowned as we walked down the corridor.

"But I missed you... and I can't be without you."

I blushed. "What about all your fans and the rest of the tour?"

He handed me a first class ticket. "They'll have to see both of us then."

I kissed him again.

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn!" Miss Smith shouted, waking me up from my daydream. Damn.

"Sorry.. I'm just tired." I replied with a yawn.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have such a busy social life!"

Whatever.

**Mitchie**

It was a week after the audition and I was unbelievably bored. I looked up and over at Caitlyn, who was watching television, pouting. She clearly missed Nate; they weren't even official yet! Who was I kidding? I was just really jealous!

I typed away on my laptop and then I came across something on my favourite magazine's website.

I gasped in shock.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, looking away from the tv.

"We're on the internet..." I stared blankly at the pictures from the College Ball. Someone had sent the picture of Caitlyn and Nate dancing, as well as a picture of me and Shane about to kiss into the magazine. Shit.

Caitlyn gasped, reading the comments.

_"Fucking bitch. I know her!"_

_  
"He can do so much better... in fact they both can."_

_"Did they actually kiss? I'm so jealous.. I wanna cry!"_

_"They're just using them, I bet."_

They continued down the page. I felt sick. Sure, I had always dreamt of being famous, but not famous because of who I was friends with; I didn't want to be some groupie!

I realised the time. Shit, I was meant to be meeting Kyrie on the pier. "Hey, I'll see you later."

"Mitch, are you okay?" Caitlyn looked concerned. I rubbed my eyes, getting rid of the tears in them.

"I'm fine." I smiled, walking out the door, closing it carefully behind me. Who was I kidding? I was anything but fine.

**Shane**

I paced up and down the tourbus. Should I call her or shouldn't I? I was responsible for the lack of contact, according to Nate.

"Just do it, idiot!" Nate groaned, walking past.

I walked into my bedroom and closed the door, sitting on my bunk bed. I had to do this alone.

"Hello?" She asked, answering the phone.

"Hey, it's me." I replied, trying to sound calm.

"Oh.. er.. hey Shane." She sounded a little nervous.

"So, you alright?" I felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't I tell her how I felt?

"I'm great!" There was slight sarcasm in her voice. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm alright." I replied, smiling a little at the sound of her voice.

"There she is." I heard an unrecognisable female voice say.

"Who's that?" I was trying to take an interest.

"Sorry... I.. er... have to go."

Then the line went dead.

**Mitchie**

I had no idea who the three girls staring at me were, but I could see the hatred in their eyes.

"Can I help you..?" I asked, feeling a little confused. I carried on walking down the alleyway, but they grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall.

"You fucking bitch!" One hissed, glaring at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered, looking them in the eyes. My heart was hammering against my chest.

"You kissed him! You're fucking using him for the money!" The other one slammed me hard against the wall, making me bump my head. I flinched in pain.

"I.. I didn't." Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"You're not good enough for him.. he wasn't meant to end up with some fucking skank from Brighton who just wants fame." The leader, pushed me into the floor. I tried to look at her features, but they all had their hoods up, leaving their faces in shadow.

"But.. I.. we're.. I.." I stuttered. Then I felt a foot kick me in the stomach. I felt sick as I was kicked again. My sight started to go and the kicks continued.

"Someone's coming!" One shouted. Then they all ran off.

I threw up and held my head. It was bleeding. Then my sight went completely as I was left for death.

_**Dun dun dun! Reviews please!**_


	12. Sleeping Beauty

_**Slow at updating but I've been a busy bee with college work!!**_

Chapter Twelve

**Caitlyn**

The phone began to ring, so I hurried over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, is that Caitlyn?" I recognised the voice straight away. It was the director of _Camp Rock_.

"It sure is." I began to feel really nervous.

"Well I'm phoning to let you know that you and Mitchie have the parts.. congratulations!"

"Are you serious!?" I shrieked with excitement.

"I am indeed. We will send you the scripts and filming details soon."

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." He replied, laughing. "So I will see you soon."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and screamed with excitement. Nothing was going to ruin this.

The phone rang again, so I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cat, is Mitchie there?" Shane asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Actually, she is meeting Kyrie I think."

"Are you sure? 'Cos I phoned her and she sounded worried... and now she isn't picking up."

"That's not like her." I felt confused. "I'll try calling her, and then will phone you back later?"

"Okay, bye." He gulped.

I frowned and dialled Mitchie's number. It just kept ringing. That really wasn't like her.

Next, I tried Kyrie.

"Hullo?" My friend said on the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Cat."

"Oh, hey, do you know where Mitchie is?"

I felt confused. "I thought she was meeting you."

"She was meant to have been here like twenty minutes ago and she isn't answering her phone."

My confusion soon turned to worry. "I'm gonna go find her. I'll talk later."

"I hope she's okay."

"Me too." I hung up.

I grabbed my keys and my mobile and ran out of the flat and down the road. Mitchie had always walked one specific way to the pier, so I knew I had to come across her sooner or later. Three girls in hoodies whispered as I ran past them, but I just ignored it. I was never one to listen to gossip.

I slowed down as I reached an alleyway; I was short of breath. I looked in front of me. And then I saw her.

Mitchie was lying, limp, on the floor.

"Shit." I ran over to her. "Mitchie!"

I knelt down beside her, blood trickled out of her head and she laid there bruised and unconcious. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled 999.

"Hello.. I need an ambulance.. quick.. my friend.. she's unconcious!"

**Shane**

My phone began to ring. _Caitlyn._ I answered it without hesitation. "Hey, Cat."

"Shane, I'm in hospital.. Mitchie... she's been attacked." My friend sobbed on the other line.

"Oh my gosh! I'm such an idiot." I felt sick. "Have you got hold of her parents?"

"They're on holiday in Australia with her brother.. their phone is switched off.. I don't know what to do." She sniffed.

I grabbed my suitcase and threw in some clothes, money and toiletries. "It's gonna be fine okay."

Nate walked into my room. "Dude, what are you doing!?"

I held the phone away from my face as I grabbed my passport. "Mitchie's in hospital.. I have to go and see her."

"Shit, is she okay?"

"What do you think!?" I frowned.

"And what about Caitlyn?"

"She's fine.. just worried.." I held the phone to my face. "Cat, don't worry, I'll be there soon."

"So will I." Nate looked worried too.

I didn't know what I was doing... all I knew was I had to help her.

**Caitlyn**

I hadn't slept much that night; I had stayed in the hospital, in Mitchie's private room. I had a quick shower before returning to Mitchie's room.

The doctor walked in. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No." I frowned. "At least I don't think so."

He checked her pulse and blood pressure. "Everything seems normal." He moved her hair and looked at her stitches. "And her head is fine. I think the bruising on her stomach should go down. She will wake up soon, I'm pretty sure."

"Thanks doc."

He walked out of the room and closed it carefully.

I sat down on the chair and rubbed my friend's arm. "Mitch, please wake up for me."

Her foot twitched, but that was the only response I was getting from her.

The door opened and Shane, Nate and Jason walked on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nate hurried over and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"I think so." I replied, holding back the tears.

Jason gave me a quick hug, and then we all stood back, watching Shane.

He ran over to Mitchie, looking really worried. "Has she woken up?"

"Not yet." I sniffed.

**Shane**

I felt sick. There was blood in her hair and she had some bruising on the slightly visible part of her stomach. Who had done this to her?

I kissed her forehead and pulled away. She was blushing. Had I done that to her?

I sat on the chair beside her and held her hand.

"Mitch, please wake up for me.. it's Shane.. remember me?" I rubbed her hand with my thumb. There was no response, so I tried again, this time I sang. "_I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises that I wasn't round to keep."_

Then her foot twitched. "Mitch? Please wake up, I hate seeing you like this...you mean so much to me."

A tear came out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Then her eyes delicately fluttered open.

"Shane." Her voice was quiet.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered, kissing her hand.

"Your crazy fans."

It was something I never had expected to hear. For once in my life I hated my band, my fame, _my fans. _

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	13. When fans go crazy

_**I know what I'm getting one of you for xmas.. BETH!!! - I don't mean I'm giving you her, just that I know what I'm buying her... teeeheee... although I may consider giving someone Beth.. any offers?? Haha.**_

_**  
Well I'm a lucky person who works at Woolworths.. bet you hurt about that on the news!? Well I can't tell you what is happening or I will get fired.. but I am fed up of smart alecs coming in the shop and saying "is everything a pound and can i buy the shop for a pound." F*** off!! Haha.. I'm only a Christmas Temp anyway!**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving **__**to you American folks! We don't celebrate but if we did I would be dressed as a turkey.. yay!**_

_**(And I just walked into a wall.. I'm such a clutz.. that is why my nickname is "falling danger".)**_

_**Short, but I've been out of my house from 8am-9.20pm and I am so exhausted.. sorry!**_

Chapter Thirteen

**Caitlyn**

What was Mitchie talking about?

"Mitch, seriously, who did this to you?" I frowned.

She rubbed her head. "It was like three girls..in hoodies.. they said I was using Shane.. but I'm not and we're not even dating.. I tried to explain and then.. this happened."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Shane wiped it away from her face.

"The website." I sighed, piecing the puzzle together.

"What website?" Nate asked, turning to the both of us.

"Sugar magazine.. someone had sent in some pictures from the Ball."

Mitchie sipped at a class of water.

"And? We were all just having fun." Jason shrugged, sitting down.

"Well there's a picture of me and Nate dancing.. and one of Shane about to kiss Mitchie." I replied, watching as both Mitchie and Shane turned pink.

There was a silence.

"AWKWARD!" Shane shouted, making us all laugh. His expression soon turned to a frown. "I can't believe someone could do such a thing."

"It's like murder.. it happens." Mitchie shrugged.

"I didn't think I'd see the day when fans turned crazy."

"That sounds like a TV show!" Mitchie smiled, trying to change the subject, but Shane still seemed pissed off.

I grabbed Nate's arm. "Why don't the three of us get a coffee? There's a starbucks round the corner."

Jason's ears pricked and he smiled. "What are we waiting for!? Starbucks! Starbucks!"

"Oh gosh.. you set him off." Nate groaned as we walked towards the door. "Are you two gonna be okay?"

"Yes." They chorused.

We closed the door on the events that had taken place in the past 24 hours.

**Shane**

I hated seeing Mitchie like this. Her stomach was bruised and there was blood in her hair, from where her head had cracked open. I had done this to her.

"I'm sorry." I took her hand in mine.

"It's not your fault." She replied with a frown.

"Yes it is.. my fans.. my fault." I felt awful and inside I wanted to tell her how I felt but I would only ruin our friendship.

**Mitchie**

"Don't be ridiculous.. fans are fans.. it's your parents' fault for having such a cute, talented son." I realised I had said 'cute' out loud, making myself blush.

"Cute? Haha, Jason is the one that was named one of the hottest guys this year!"

"It should have been you." I smirked. "Although maybe your ego got in the way!"

He gasped, making me giggle. Then we both erupted into giggles.

He smiled at me, moving his hand to brush the loose strand of my fringe away from the face. I blushed a little, ignoring the pain in my head.

My heart melted when his eyes met, but I was waiting for him to shout 'awkward.'

He didn't.

Instead our faces tilted, inching closer together.

"Mitchie, are you okay!?" Kyrie gasped, bursting through the doors. We quickly moved away from each other and my other best friend hugged me.

Inside, I knew it was what I wanted.. but once again, it was out of my reach.

_**Dun dun dun! Aww, nooo.. poor Mitchie.. I would love to be her, but right now it kinda sucks.. review please!!**_


	14. Her guitar hero

_**Sorry I am so slow.. A) Writers block B) College coursework and revision and C) I've been preparing for xmas!**_

I went ice-skating yesterday and actually only fell over once! That sure makes a change! I think I'm getting better.. went around without stopping and pretty fast too.. but now my legs and back are achy.. might have just pulled a muscle or two.. fantabulous!

_**More coming ASAP.. promise! Sorry it's a wee bit short.. will update again tomorrow!**_

Chapter Fourteen

_**Two days later...**_

**Mitchie**

It was so good to be home again. I walked into my flat that evening and smiled, taking in a deep breath. "Wow, the place still smells good!"

I smiled when I saw some candles on the table.

"Caitlyn and Nate were going on a date.. and Jason went to get the Indian take-away." Shane said. "It was a special treat for you."

"Aww, how thoughtful of him." I giggled. "Now, I'm having a shower.. I hate the smell of hospitals!"

"Me too!" Shane frowned grabbing the _guitar hero _guitar. "And when you're back, I am so kicking your ass!"

"Like that's difficult." I really sucked at _guitar hero_. I grabbed my favourite summer pyjamas and had a quick shower.

**Shane**

I played one of my favourite songs, singing along. "_You're a heartbreaker, soulshaker."_

In the corner of my eye I spotted Mitchie walking out of the bathroom. Her blow-dried light brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, with small curls at the ends. Then I spotted her lack of clothing; she wore incredibly short red silk pyjama bottoms and with a matching spotty, red silk, stappy top.

I stood, gawping at her; come on, I'm a guy and she was an incredibly hot girl.. do the math!

The music stoppped and "_Game over"_ came up on screen.

"Kicking your arse might be easier than I thought then!" Mitchie giggled walking over to me.

"I...er...I..."

"Might wanna fix your jaw.. it looks a bit broken." She smirked, reaching for the water on the table.

"Hey that's mine!" I frowned.

"Not anymore." She sipped at it, after I had given in to the battle.

"Wow, does your mother know you're such a pushover?" She giggled, putting down the empty glass.

"Does your mother know you have those pyjamas?" I smirked, making her raise an eyebrow.

"No.. it might just give her a heartattack.. especially after seeing the effect it had on you!"

I could feel myself blushing. "Come on, I'm a guy."

"A horny rockstar.. that could sell some papers."

I decided to change the subject, so I handed her one of the _Guitar Hero_ guitars. "So let's see what you've got."

"No way!" She frowned "I told you, I suck."

I started the song and stood back, watching her attempt to hit the notes. Within moments, "Game over" appeared on the screen.

"Woah, you're right!" I gasped, making her hit me, playfully. "Let me help."

"Like that's gonna work." She pouted.

I walked up behind her, covering her hands with mine.

**Nate**

Caitlyn looked more beautiful than usual in her blue-polka-dot dress. She sat opposite me in _Frankie & Bennys_, carefully eating her spaghetti.

"You are so beautiful." I spoke out loud, smiling at her.

"Are you kidding me?" She giggled, sipping at her Coca cola.

"I'm really not.. you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Just wanna say.. so many boyfriends say that to their girlfriends."

"Well, to me you're the most beautiful girl in the world, the universe and everything." I smiled, taking her hand.

"That's something I never thought Nate Gray would say to _me_."

"And why not?"

"Because you are so handsome... and well, you're a hot rockstar and actor that could have any girl he wanted."

"And I chose you." I kissed her hand, making her blush.

"Am I dreaming?"

"You're wide awake, honey."

"Wow." She looked into my eyes with her deep blue pools, making my knees weak. I had to tell her how I felt.

"Cait.. it might seem fast.. but... I... I love you."

She smiled back at me. "I love you too."

**Mitchie**

I couldn't believe how fast my heart was beating. Shane's chest was pressed against the top of my back and his hands were delicately placed over mine.

He rested his head on the top of mine. I couldn't believe how good he smelt. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

As the notes appeared on screen, he pushed my hands down making me play the notes and strum the guitar. Soon, the song was over.

I could feel myself burning up.

"Woah, someone's hot." Shane smirked as "You rock" appeared on screen.

I blushed. "Er.. yeah."

Jason walked through the door carrying several bags. "Guess who bought food!"

He laughed as Shane and I sprung apart.

"Hey.. dude." Shane smiled.

"As if that's not suspicious." Jason smirked, walking over to the kitchen.

Shane smiled and walked over to join him. It hurt so much.. the boy I loved and he didn't even know it.

_**Dun dun dun! Awww.. bless.**_


	15. Sometimes you have to take risks

_**I promised I'd update today so here you go!**_

_**So are you liking the story? I know I am, but more reviews would really be appreciated! Love you all!**_

_**I've spent the morning colouring my new Jonas Brothers logo idea.. want to see? Let me know and will send you a link! Fingers crossed for me!**_

_**Beth helped me with some of this chapter.. cos she rocks.. she's my hero !!**_

Chapter Fifteen

**Jason**

I sipped at my coca cola, as we sat around watching MTV, waiting for Nate and Caitlyn to come home. Mitchie stood up and put her empty can of Fanta Orange in the bin.

Shane stretched and got up. "I need the bathroom."

"Then go.. it's not like you don't know where it is!" Mitchie groaned, sitting back down. She watched Shane as he walked over to her bathroom.

The door closed and Mitchie sighed.

"You alright?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow; I did worry about her, as, to be honest, she was getting to be like a sister to me.

"Yeah, fine." She replied, putting her feet on my lap, like she usually did.

I frowned. "You're such a bad liar!"

"Jase.. have you ever really, really liked someone and been worried they don't feel the same?"

"Yeah, it happens alot." I shrugged.

"Well I really like a guy.. and it's really difficult.. he's my friend and, well, I don't want to risk screwing everything up."

"Sometimes we have to take risks." I replied, turning to face her. "It's Shane, isn't it?"

Mitchie gasped. "How did you know that!? Is it really that obvious!?"

"Yes." I watched as her face fell. "But, Shane is stupid enough not to notice."

She bit her lip. "Jase.. is it stupid that I... I think I love him?"

"Not at all." He smiled. "Love can happen pretty fast."

"Thanks... you're like the big brother I never had." She smiled, as Shane walked back into the room.

"Don't worry, secret's safe with me."

"What secret?" Shane asked, looking back and forth at us. He sat down beside Mitchie.

"Dude, I'm not telling you." I stuck my tongue out at Shane.

"Whatever."

"We're home!" Caitlyn and Nate chimed, appearing in the doorway.

"Guys, do you realise what time it is!?" Shane frowned, watching me and Mitchie closely; someone looked a little jealous!

"Sorry, we were having fun and didn't see the time." Nate apologised, walking towards us.

Caitlyn yawned. "Well I'm going to sleep.. I am exhausted!"

"Me too." Nate stretched, yawning. He followed her into her bedroom.

"Night." Shane, Mitchie and I chorused.

"Dude, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Shane asked, staring at me.

I knew what was coming.

**Shane**

I couldn't believe it. My own brother and the girl of my dreams. Mitchie lifted up her legs, letting Jason stand up.

He followed me into the kitchen. "What, dude?"

"Don't 'dude' me." He hissed.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with you!?" Jason whispered, so that Mitchie couldn't hear us.

"What's going on with you and Mitchie? You know I like her!" I felt like my heart had shattered.

"Yes I know you like her.. the whole world does!"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, and surprisingly, she hasn't realised!"

"Well, why are you getting cosy with her then!?"

"Dude, she's like my sister.. I'm looking out for her.. it makes a change from being around a house full of guys! Now stop being jealous and do something about it."

"I can't." I looked down. "No way am I risking screwing up our friendship."

"Look, you won't, believe me." He patted me on the back.

"Last time I believed you was when you told me pigs could fly.. remember?"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were gonna try throwing a piglet!? I thought you would have grown out of stupidity by the time you were eleven!"

Mitchie stood up and walked over to us. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed in a minute. Shane, you can sleep in my room if you want." She yawned; she was sooo beautiful. I couldn't let her sleep on her couch.

"Hey, it's my time to sleep on the couch." I said.

"No, you're the guest." Mitchie replied.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just share a room.. Mitchie's bed is big enough!"

I elbowed him in the ribs. I knew what he was getting at. "Well..I don't want to intrude."

"It's fine, really." Mitchie shrugged.

"Well there you go! Aren't I a genious!?" My older brother smirked.

"Haha.. really, you're not."

**Caitlyn**

I snuggled closer to Nate, who was already fast asleep in my bed. To be honest, I owed it all to Mitchie; it really wasn't a good thing that she was hurt, but if she was, I wouldn't have been asleep next to my perfect boyfriend. The sad thing was that he would be heading back to America in just two days time, to finish off the American Connect 3 tour. It was something I hated to think about.

I jumped out of my skin as I got a text message. _Matt. _

He was my ex, who had broken up with me nearly a year ago. I hadn't spoken to him since, as he had actually told me that I was only ever going to be someones groupie. Mitchie had warned me he was trying to use me, and she was right. He tried to get too physical, too quick, so I backed away, and then after a few months, we broke up and he moved up North with his dad.

So why was he texting me now? I opened the message.

_Hey Cait, I've moved back down to brighton. I'm really sorry that I was such a jerk last year. Can we meet up and talk? Matt x_

I sighed with frustration and slammed my flip-up phone shut. I was just going to ignore him and then he would have to back off.

I kissed Nate's forehead and snuggled up to him, before falling into a deep sleep.

**Shane**

Mitchie was just brushing her teeth in the bathroom, which left me alone in her room. I didn't know whether to actually get in the bed or not, so I kept myself occupied, by admiring her photographs.

On one of her walls there were four corkboards, which were covered in pinned-up photos.

The first board had a label, which read "the early years." I laughed at some of the pictures, where Mitchie looked so young. They were all with her family, except for one, which was of her and another girl. I looked closer and realised it was Caitlyn and Mitchie; they must have been about eleven or twelve years old. They both looked so cute.

I walked over to the next one, which read "my education." I smiled, looking at pictures of Mitchie and Caitlyn with other people, who they clearly had gone to high school and college with. I smirked when I saw her in her school uniform; I could bring that up later, just to tease her!

The third one was labelled "music is my life." Each photo had a small caption under it, which included the dates they were taken. I smiled at the photographs from the first Connect 3 concert Caitlyn and Mitchie had been too, where they had taken along their banner. She also had pictures with her friends dressed as pirates, seeing The Hoosiers and Absent Elk. There were even some photographs from a McFly concert in Brighton. The most recent photographs were of our private gig in London, where Mitchie had sat front row. I smiled at the picture of me with my arms around Nate and Jason. It looked pretty artistic too.

Then I reached the final board, labelled "rocking my socks." The name made me giggle, as I hadn't heard the phrase in ages! The board was covered in pictures of Mitchie with Kyrie and their guy friends, pictures of Caitlyn and Mitchie, and then I spotted a few that made me smile. There was one photograph of us all at the ball, one of me and Mitchie, one of Nate and Caitlyn, one of Jason and Kyrie and then my favourite.. Mitchie dancing with me, our faces close together.. I remembered that photograph so well.. we were about to kiss, but once again, we had been interrupted.

It reminded me of what Jason had said. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, before deciding to put on one of my white tank tops; if I was going to tell her, I had to look like I wasn't after anything. I quickly ran a hand through my dark hair and took a deep breath. I had to do this.

Mitchie walked into her bedroom with her laptop. "Hey." She smiled, sitting on her bed.

"Er.. hey." I replied, my heart hammering against my chest. I just stood there, watching her type away.

"Sorry, I really have to send this e-mail.. it's really important." She said, fixing her eyes on the screen.

"Okay." I replied, looking back at the photographs. I then turned to face her again. She was just so beautiful; her slightly tanned, slim figure, her shoulder-length light brown hair, her sparkling blue eyes. I would name everything, but you would just get bored!

She bit her lip and pulled up the front of her strappy pyjama top, before returning her attention to the screen again. Not only was she beautiful, but she was sexy too, and right now she was really teasing me. I just wanted to grab her and kiss her like the world was ending, as cliche as that might sound.

I waited ten minutes and every second, I just felt even more nervous. I had to do it _now. _

"Mitch, I need to tell you something." I told her, walking towards her.

"Bloody battery." She mumbled, standing up and walking over to her desk. "Now where did I put that adapter?"

"Mitch, I really need to tell you something!" I tried again.

"Sorry, Shane, I'm busy right now." She replied, pulling the adapter out of the drawer.

"But.. It's really important!" I was beginning to sound like a little kid.

She plugged in her adapter and frowned. "Shane, I told you I'm busy!"

"AND I TOLD YOU I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!"

"WHAT!?" She shouted, walking past me.

I grabbed her hands, swinging her around to face me. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately.

_**Dun dun dun! How will she react!? Find out soon!**_


	16. Sooo

_**Wow, aren't I quick at updating!? To be honest, I'm updating a lot right now before ideas leave my mind, and before I get more coursework to do for college.. it will soon get hectic being Christmas too! **_

_**Argh I'm actually crying as I write this.. my boyfriend is being an arsehole again.. he's being over-protective and he's just being a pressuring jerk really.. so that is why this is pretty short.. because I am really upset about everything. To make it worse, he is saying he's gonna kill himself.. and it reminds me of my grandad that I never met cos he killed himself.. oh, happy days!**_

_**So, here's the next chapter. And remember, keep up the reviews for me to keep up the story. Mwah!**_

Chapter Sixteen

**Mitchie**

Shane kissed me passionately, holding tightly onto me. His tongue slipped out of my mouth and the kiss ended, leaving me breathless and in shock. I avoided eye contact with him, making the situation a little awkward. I had to get out of there.

I hurried out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door closed. I slid against the closed door, onto the floor, and let out a huge sigh. He had drunk some alcohol with dinner, so he could have been tipsy. But what if that was what he wanted? I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to manage him being away on tour all the time, either.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Maybe we were better of just friends? But, how could we go back to how we were before after the kiss?

I wiped away the tear. "_And she tried to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve. But I needed you to believe."_

**Shane**

I stood in the doorway of Mitchie's bedroom, completely frozen. I was going to kill Jason. So much for taking a risk!

I stormed into his bedroom, to see him fast asleep in bed. I picked up the glass of water from his beside table, and poured the water on him.

"What the hell!?" He jumped up, grabbing a light to defend himself. "Oh, dude, it's just you."

" ' tell her how you feel.. she might feel the same' he says." I hissed at him, putting the empty glass down.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I kissed her."

"Well surely that's a good thing!"

"If it was a good thing I would be making-out with her in her room right now, would I not!?"

"Well..I..what happened?"

"She has locked herself in the bathroom. Thanks a lot dude! Now the friendship is screwed too!" I hissed, my heart splitting down the middle.

"I don't understand." Jason frowned.

**Mitchie**

I had been in the bathroom for ten minutes, going over pros and cons in my head. I know it sounds stupid, but it was actually helping a little. Besides, everyone else was pretty much asleep and I didn't want advice from any of the living dead.

I stood up and checked my appearance in the mirror; thank god for waterproof mascara! I walked down the halllway and into my room. Shane wasn't there. I was tempted to swear under my breath, but I had been trying to give up swearing since meeting him. I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I jumped out of my skin and turned around to see Shane standing in the doorway, so I walked over to him. "I shouldn't have-"

I interrupted him with a soft, passionate kiss. Soon, it was deeper and his arms were wrapped around my waist, and my hands were playing with his hair. We both pulled away, trying to catch our breath.

"Wow." He gasped, making me giggle. "And I just poured water on Jason for no reason!"

"What?!" I laughed, feeling confused.

"Erm.. don't worry." He blushed.

There was a silence, where we both looked around, unsure of what to say.

"AWKWARD!" Shane smirked, making me giggle again. "So...."

"Soooo..." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Soo... are we a couple now?" He blushed again, making me smile.

"If you want us to be one." I smiled.

"Yes... I do." He kissed me again, before laughing.

"What?"

"It sounds like we're getting married or something!" He smirked.

"It sorta does." I laughed, before yawning. "Well I'm going to go to sleep."

I moved my laptop off of my bed and snuggled up under my duvet. Shane walked to the other side, also climbing in.

He moved towards me, wrapping an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Night." He smiled.

"Goodnight." I replied, snuggling closer. He kissed my forehead and before long, I was fast asleep.

_**Dun dun dun? It really isn't one, but to be honest, I had to put it. How sweet! I just wish I was Mitchie!**_


	17. Take a break

_**Authors note**_

_**First, just want to wish you all a**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I have been really busy, but then, it is that time of year.**_

_**I'm in France for Christmas, and won't be back until late boxing day evening, so won't be updating until Saturday.**_

_**  
Really sorry, everyone, but I promise I will update soon.. I have a long car journey to write chapters on!**_

_**So happy holidays, love from Lucy x**_

_Coming soon..._

_Mitchie's parents actually meet Shane. What will they think of the relationship? Afterall, her father is very strict and overprotective of his daughter._

_Caitlyn meets up with ex, Matt, which could jeopordise her relationship with Nate._

_  
Will Jason ever find someone or will he always be the odd one out?_

_And what will happen in their upcoming movie?_

_**(Post any other ideas or information you would like to include.. and if you want to be in it, there are more characters being introduced so leave your name and some details of appearance and/or hobbies)**_

_**xoxo**_


	18. Three words

_Sorry I didn't update when I said I would.. me and my boyfriend broke up Saturday night when I was planning to update, so it's been pretty crazy._

_I knew it was going to happen.. and hey, now I'm single for Joe, right?_

_Argh, who am I kidding? I'm not in a Disney movie.. atlhough it would be amazing if I was and got that happy ending._

_Time to send out an SOS.._

_Sorry this is the last chapter of this story.. I thought of a better idea and I can't juggle two ideas as I'm co-owning an official street team for a band I speak to called "The Kixx." Look them up on MySpace !!_

_-----------------xx-------------------------xx----------------------_

Chapter Eighteen

_Eight months later..._

Mitchie had clipped her hair back into a messy bun, with small curls falling around her face. With her long, white dress on, she looked like a goddess, and felt like one too. Shane was sipping at a glass of water and started choking when he saw her.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie giggled, watching her boyfriend.

"Wow.. you look amazing." He replied, taking deep breaths.

Mitchie blushed and shrugged. "I'm not so sure."

"You look like a princess... my beautiful princess." He smiled, walking over to her and planting a kiss on her lips. She soon pulled away.

"Don't make me smudge my lipgloss!"

Caitlyn walked over to Nate. She wore her blonde curls loose and was wearing a knee-length, black puffball dress.

"You look gorgeous." Her boyfriend smiled kissing her hand.

"Why else do you think it took me so long!" She giggled.

Jason frowned. "Is no one gonna tell me I look good then!?"

Everyone shrugged, and walked out of the flat to the limo. They soon arrived at the premiere of their new movie, "Camp Rock."

Mitchie and Caitlyn linked arms and gasped at the sight of the press and hundreds of fans, carrying banners. They found it hard to believe that they were once some of those fans, turning up wherever they could, hoping to meet Connect 3. Now, Caitlyn and Nate had been together nearly a year, and Mitchie and Shane were going pretty strong.

The two best friends walked down the red carpet, bewildered. They smiled and posed for photographs.

"You two look amazing.. what are you wearing?" A female reporter asked, taking notes.

Mitchie giggled. "Well I'm wearing a Debenhams dress with primark shoes!"

"And my dress is from New Look.. and my shoes are actually my moms!" Caitlyn replied with a smile.

"So you two still love the high street, despite being two of the most famous teenage girls on the planet?"

They gasped, realising she was right; all of the fans wanting autographs, the comments, the emails. They were hitting it big time, and would be even bigger with the launch of the movie. Maybe dreams really do come true...

The girls danced away as Connect 3 played at the after-party. They couldn't be any prouder of their boyfriends and friends.

Then four familiar boys walked over to Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Hey, it's McFly!" Mitchie gasped. She had seen them in concert twice, and a close friend of hers, Jade, had always wanted to meet them.

"Hi, I'm Dougie, this is Harry, Tom and Danny." One of them smiled; he had always been Jade's favourite.

"We know who you are." Caitlyn giggled.

"It's amazing to meet you." Danny smiled, kissing Caitlyn's and then Mitchie's hand. Both girls went crimson.

"No, it's amazing to meet you. You're so inspiring and you are amazing live!" Mitchie grinned.

"And I bet you are too.. I've heard both of you sing and you guys are really good." Tom said.

"Watch out.. we don't want big egos.. our heads might just explode!"

The crowd applauded as Connect 3 finished playing their final song. The boys walked over and shook hands with each of the Mcfly boys, before they disappeared to the buffet.

Shane smiled at Mitchie.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, flirtaciously.

"You.. the most beautiful girl in the world." He replied, taking her hands.

She shook her head in protest and Shane kissed her passionately as photographers took photographs, wildly.

"What was that for?" She giggled when she finally pulled away for air.

"Because, I, Shane Adam Gray, love you, Mitchie Marie Torres."

"Really?" She gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes really.. more than anything.. sorry I waited a while.. I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

She kissed him again. "I love you too... and Adam is a hilarious middle name!"

_**The End..**_

_**Whatcha think? Reviews are still welcome!**_


End file.
